1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a disk playing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a television receiver with a disk playing function.
2. Background Information
There are known liquid crystal television receivers with a built-in a disk playing device (hereinafter referred to as “television with built-in disk playing device”), which are television receivers with a LCD (liquid crystal display) (hereinafter referred to as “liquid crystal television”) combined with a disk playing device that plays media such as VCD (video compact disc), DVD (digital versatile disk), DV (digital video) and the like.
In a television with a built-in disk playing device, when the liquid crystal television is used but the disk playing device is not used, the disk playing device is turned OFF to reduce power consumption and prevent adverse effects on the liquid crystal television such as noise generated by the disk playing device.
Specifically, for example, there are disk playing devices that reduce power consumption by having a host computer control the power supplied to the deck module when the disk playing device is not in use. The host computer uses a switch for outputting an instruction to open the front panel of the disk insertion unit to control the power supply, such that the power supplied from a power source to the deck module is normally stopped.
In such disk playing device incorporated in the television with built-in disk playing device, when a disk is inserted into the disk playing device while only the power supply to the liquid crystal television is turned ON and the power supply to the disk playing device is turned OFF, the power supply to the disk playing device is turned ON only after the main function transitions from the liquid crystal television to the disk playing device. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the disk may be damaged if the disk is inserted and removed repeatedly as it takes a while for the disk to be inserted right away to perform a subsequent start operation.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved disk device that addresses the above discussed problems. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.